Dempsey and Makepeace 4:2, Dogged Determination
by xLaramiex
Summary: Dempsey and Makepeace must investigate a series of thefts at a large casino, but at the same time Makepeace is receiving silent phone calls. Will they solve either mystery?
1. PreTitles Sequence

A young woman, about 20 years of age, was walking through the streets in the dark. The lack of light didn't bother her, as the golden Labrador Retriever at her feet was her eyes. The dog wore a bright yellow jacket and the girl was chattering aimlessly to it. "And when we get home you can have a nice biscuit," she murmured. The dog kept looking back at her as though he was listening as he guided her on the familiar route back home from the shops, his mind on the pork chop he knew was in the shopping back swinging from his mistress's other hand.

Down the dark streets he led her, the lack of street lights no bother to him. The pavement was greatly shadowed by the tall, forbidding buildings all around. This was not a particularly prosperous area of London.

A crisp packet, blown along in the breeze, rustled as the young woman stepped on it. She began to speak faster to her dog, trying to keep out the unnerving silence, and he whined as he picked up her anxiety.

A black shape exploded out of the alley, barking furiously. The young woman started, then screamed as her dog's lead was wrenched from her grasp. What she couldn't see was a small group of shadowed figures, jeering as they held her dog away from her to allow the black dog to turn on her. Its jaws closed around her leg and she screamed again, overcome with terror as the unseen animal attacked her. The men watching cheered.

Letting go of her leg, the black dog jumped up against her chest; it caught her off-balance, and she fell backwards. She hit her head against the wall of the building behind her and went limp. One of the men dragged the dog away from her and another kicked her; when she did not move, he forced the dog back into the alley and into the back of a van. The man who had been holding the woman's dog let him go and they drove away with a screech of tyres, leaving the dog to lick his mistress's wounds to no avail.

--

_Hmm I seem to like dramatic beginnings. Anyhow, I'm sorry for being a day later than I said I would be, but it's here now. I hope you like it and the next chapter will probably be at the weekend._


	2. Part 1

_Just so's you know, I'll be calling Makepeace Harry from now on - Dempsey always does by now, after all._

--

Dempsey and Makepeace were at their desks, working. Or more accurately, Harry was working and Dempsey was spinning a pen around his fingers, occasionally making the odd comment or getting up to make tea or coffee. Harry had all but given up trying to persuade him to do any paperwork, and instead simply appreciated the fact that at least he stuck around to support her.

Harry felt eyes on her and looked up to see Dempsey's eyes fixed on her thoughtfully. "You're staring at me, Lieutenant," she observed.

Dempsey's eyes slid away briefly as he paused, seemingly to consider his answer. "Well the other option is Fry," he pointed out in a teasing voice, and Harry smiled despite herself. Before she could respond, Spikings poked his head out of his office.

"Dempsey, Makepeace, in here," he ordered.

"Why don't I like the way that sentence went?" Dempsey muttered as they stood up. "We were about to finish."

"If you wanted nine-to-five hours you shouldn't have become a policeman," Harry replied. Dempsey held the door for her and watched her walking in before following her.

"Shut the door, Dempsey," Spikings said automatically, despite the fact that Dempsey was already doing so. "We've had reports of a series of thefts at a big casino," he began without further ado. "Belongings, money, and chips. The owners also suspect card-fixing or some such cheating."

"And we gotta find 'em?" Dempsey guessed.

"Yes, Dempsey, you have," Spikings replied, sounding annoyed that he'd been interrupted. "I have here a list of the items taken, the days they were taken and the people who were known to be in the casino at the time. I want you to study them, memorise them, and this evening you're to go there and familiarise yourselves with the place. Get your faces known."

Harry took the file off Spikings' desk and began to examine it. "One pearl necklace, one hundred pounds cash from a man's wallet, one diamond ring, one amethyst bracelet, five thousand pounds in chips…" Her voice trailed off as she read the rest of the items. "There's an awful lot of jewellery gone missing; so we'll need some expensive jewellery and an excuse for showing it off," she surmised.

"You're going to be undercover as newlyweds," Spikings announced. "That way you'll have a supposed wedding ring and a good reason for telling everybody about it."

Harry saw Dempsey glance at her out of the corner of her eye but refused to look up. She knew the look she would see in his eyes - displeasure, annoyance, disapproval - and didn't want it confirmed. Dempsey, for his part, was quietly relishing the thought of the opportunities that pretending to be married afforded him. Undercover, he could tell her how beautiful she was; all the things he wanted to say to her as James Dempsey but got caught in his throat were somehow freed when they were pretending to be other people.

"Make sure you learn the names on that paper before you go. A local jewellers is supplying a wedding ring. The stone's fake but you'd still better take care of it or it'll be coming out of your wages. Come back here at" - he checked his watch - "8 o'clock to pick the ring up. The casino opens at 9 o'clock. You can keep your first names but you're going to be Mr and Mrs Walker. Off you go."

Harry followed Dempsey out of Spikings' office, her eyes fixed on the file. Dempsey hung back a step until she drew level with him and walked beside her out of the building, a guiding hand on her lower back.

"Do you remember Tony Smith?" Harry asked as they descended the stairs.

"Didn't we bust him for receiving stolen goods last year? It was…"

"Jewellery," they finished together.

"Coincidence?" Harry added, glancing up at him as they left the building. "Hold on, we're supposed to be learning these! Where are you going?"

"Well I figured we'd be a bit more comfortable at your house. We need to get changed, anyway."

"Okay, fine," she agreed, and got into his car without further protest.

Dempsey drove in silence for a few moments before saying, "So, Princess, me an' you are gonna be married. We gonna have a wedding night?"

"Dempsey!" she admonished him.

"It might be more realistic, ya know, get into character -" he broke off at the steely expression on Harry's face, but continued grinning. "So we can look at these, then I'll go back and get the ring," he suggested, wisely giving up on his tease. "Then we can both get ready and I'll come round and pick you up. Maybe I'll come round when you're halfway through changing," he added, smirking at her again.

"Shut up, Dempsey," Harry ordered. Outwardly she just showed her annoyance, but inside she felt a mix of emotions: a strange sort of reassurance that he was still saying things like that after she'd resigned; disappointment that that was as far as it would go and all she would ever mean to him; and a small, niggling voice which urged her to respond…how simple it would be just to say _yes, Dempsey, maybe you will…_but how complicated the consequences.

He pulled into her driveway and they went indoors. Harry went into the kitchen and made two cups of tea. Dempsey followed her and sat at the table. The papers were open in front of him but he wasn't paying attention to them; his concentration kept slipping as he watched Harry walking about making tea and putting some biscuits on a plate. As she turned around she realised that he was looking at her. He quickly returned his gaze to the file in front of him, ignoring Harry sitting down opposite him.

Harry pulled some papers towards her and began to read them. Dempsey mirrored her movements on the other side of the table. Both of them kept their eyes fixed firmly downwards. Harry suddenly worried that he would ask her why she had resigned; they had not spoken about it, and she dreaded that he would ask her.

The telephone rang and Harry jumped, then hurried to answer it.

"Hello?"

Silence. And then, a _click_, as the phone was put down. Frowning, Harry replaced the receiver. Dempsey appeared at the door.

"No answer," she explained, and made to go past him back into the kitchen.

"Harry, this ain't happened before, has it?" Dempsey asked, sounding concerned as he followed her.

"No, Dempsey, calm down. Somebody will have a wrong number, or something. Anyway, it's time you went to collect the ring, go on."

Dempsey searched her face, trying to decide if she was lying. Deciding she was not, he nodded. "I'll be back in half an hour, so go put on something sexy," he instructed, smiling into her eyes before turning to leave. As Harry closed the door behind him, the phone began to ring again. Frowning at it, she put out her hand to answer it but it stopped ringing before she could pick it up.

She turned away from it determinedly, and went upstairs to change.

--

Much less than an hour later, there was a knocking at Harry's door. She could tell from the insistence and loudness of the knocking that it was Dempsey, and descended the stairs to let him in. She wore her favourite dress; it was light blue in colour, made of satin and reached down to her mid-calves. The material swayed as she walked towards the door. Opening it revealed Dempsey, who opened his mouth to speak but said nothing. Satisfied with this response, she smiled. "Shall we go?" she suggested as Dempsey's eyes travelled from her hair, which was down, past the low neckline of her dress and her bare legs, to rest momentarily on her feet in their high heels before returning to her face. The smile on his face widened.

Dempsey held up the ring he had just picked up from the office. "Marry me, Harriet Walker?" he asked with a grin.


	3. Part 2

Dempsey and Makepeace entered the casino together. It was a fairly large room, and very crowded. Cigarette smoke hung over the crowd like a dense fog as they leant over gambling tables, throwing away their money on dice and packs of cards. The light was slightly dim, but there were bright lights above each table so the customers - and, more importantly, the dealers - could see what was going on.

Dempsey had his arm around Harry's shoulder. "So hows about we go throw some dice?" he suggested. "Get to know some people." He steered Harry over to the table and they watched for a few minutes.

Harry jumped as Dempsey's arm slid down to hold her around her waist.

"Don't forget the cover, Mrs Harriet Walker," he murmured into her ear.

"As though I'm likely to forget with you stood there leering at me," she replied, looking up at him suspiciously.

Dempsey laughed. "Alright, alright, I promise to behave…"

"Good."

"…as I would if we were married," he finished, and Harry glared at him.

"I don't trust you," she told him bluntly.

Dempsey paused for just long enough to make her feel uncomfortable, his eyes roaming around her face. "That's probably wise," he replied at last with a teasing smile, and Harry found herself unable to look away from his eyes which were fixed on hers. "Harry…" he began after a moment, but somebody interrupted.

"You two are so _cute_!" a shrill female voice cut in. She seized Harry's left hand and examined the ring. "How long?" she asked, waving Harry's hand around demonstrably.

"We only just got back from honeymoon," Dempsey told the woman, pulling Harry in front of him. He crossed his arms in front of her and rested his hands lightly on her hips. He was annoyed that she had interrupted right when he'd been about to ask the question he'd been trying to for days, but at least any bad consequences were put off for a little longer.

Harry attempted a smile, acutely aware of his body against her back. "This is my partner, James Walker," she told the woman. 'Partner' had slipped out of her mouth automatically, but it she decided it didn't really make any difference.

"And this is my beautiful Harry," Dempsey added in a murmur, holding Harry tighter so that their bodies pressed closer together.

Harry found her eyes closing momentarily as he held her. Mentally berating herself for the natural reaction which should have been fake, she asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Erica Smith," the woman replied in that high voice. "You must come and talk with me!" She pulled them into the next room and sat them at the bar. Harry tried not to be disappointed that Dempsey could no longer hold her. "Where did you go on your honeymoon?" Erica asked.

"Er - Spain," Harry invented.

"How wonderful!" Erica gushed. "For how long?"

"Two weeks," Dempsey supplied. "We spent the whole time lyin' on the beach, swimmin' in the sea…" He was looking at Harry now.

"You don't look very tanned," Erica said, looking between them.

Dempsey didn't look at her as he said, "It rained all fortnight. We lay on the beach in the rain an' kissed." He was captivated by her eyes again, which were gazing back at him openly. "We got soaked. We hadda hold each other to keep warm."

"Well, I'm off back in there," Erica announced brightly, unaware of the tension she had created. She walked away cheerily and left Harry and Dempsey sitting alone in front of the bar.

"Harry…" Dempsey began, hoping again to ask her what he'd been trying to before they were interrupted. "Why did you resign? And why did you come back?"

Harry tensed, suddenly panicked. How should she answer? "I left because I didn't want to see you killed."

"But with you I got the best chance o' livin'!" he responded.

"That's why I came back," she confessed.

"So, you left 'cause o' me…and you came back 'cause o' me?" he checked.

Harry nodded, staring down at the top of the bar.

Dempsey wasn't sure what to think. He'd obviously become important to her, and that had to be a good thing, but was he just important as a friend? If he was honest, he wasn't sure he could settle for 'friends' much longer. He was starting to feel reckless; he was starting to wonder if he should act and damn the consequences.

He glanced around as a short, balding man in a blue suit walked in and sat down at the bar on the next seat along. His presence seemed to allow him to speak; to see her reaction when he spoke his next words and yet have an excuse to later dismiss them if he needed to seemed an opportunity he should not pass up. "D'you know how beautiful you are, Harry?"

Harry's face seemed to fall and Dempsey felt a sting of rejection; even his compliments were revolting to her! If he could not call her beautiful, why had she come back to work? He was so confused he couldn't speak.

Harry had seen the man enter and noted that Dempsey had only spoken after he had arrived. Anything he said was just a cover. She should have stayed away, she thought sadly. Even life without him had to be better with him ever absent.

"We should be in there," she said at last. "We're supposed to be getting to know everyone." She stood up, and Dempsey followed her into the other room. He wanted to touch her, to rest a guiding hand on her back, but could not bring himself to do so in case she shrugged him off. He walked half a step behind her and followed her to a blackjack table. Dempsey watched silently as she seated herself on the far right of the table and began speaking to the man on her left, with an effortless sensuality which made the man stare. Or was that just him?

"James, come and speak to my new friend," Harry said with a tight smile at Dempsey. "His name's Joseph." She rested her left hand on his wrist momentarily, partly to get his attention and partly to make sure he saw the ring. He seemed to have no interest in it aside from the relationship it implied with Dempsey; the two men nodded at each other with equal animosity. "Joseph, this is James," Harry said, but didn't leave them time to speak before she went on; "Could you show me how to play, Joseph? Only, James always loses when he goes gambling and I've never played this before." She laughed lightly.

"Sure," Joseph said easily. Dempsey eyed him distastefully, from his shoulder-length brown hair and electric blue tie down to his brown shoes. He looked to be about his mid-thirties, with an air of unforgiving arrogance that Dempsey detested. It was clear he thought he was going to score, despite the ring on Harry's finger. He leaned close to her as he explained how the game worked and touched her arm to make sure he had her attention. Through his body language it was clear he was cutting Dempsey out and Harry seemed to be making no effort to stop him.

Dempsey tolerated it for about thirty seconds before he snapped. "Come on Harry, we've only been married three weeks and you're already flirtin' with other guys in front o' me?"

"Well at least I don't lie about it," Harry responded hotly.

"And what's that s'posed to mean?" he demanded.

"At least I'm honest and I don't constantly contradict myself!"

"Me! What about you? You leave, you come back, and I'm so glad to see you I don't even question it but you know what Harry, you ain't everything. I have a life outside you." He was lying and he knew it; a life without Harry ended up back in New York, and that was no life.

"So go and live it! And stop bothering me." Harry turned away and scowled at her cards. Her vision was blurred with tears she was determined not to show, but they were laden in her voice as she told the dealer, "Hit me."

The dealer gave her a card.

"Lost again," she choked out, slamming her cards down on the table. "I'm going home," she announced, and hurried out of the room.

Dempsey stood alone in the room, at a loss for what to do, then followed. Pushing through the crowds irritably, he shoved open the outside door and saw Harry in her car. It was still parked, and she was sitting in the driver's seat with her head against the back. As he got closer he saw that her eyes were closed.

He knocked on the window. Harry opened her eyes and he saw how weary she looked. Without looking away from her, he walked around the front of the car and sat in the passenger seat. Harry had rested her head against the seat again, and did not move apart from to sigh deeply. Dempsey looked out of the front window, and waited for her to speak.

"Who were you talking to in there, Dempsey? Harriet Walker or Harriet Makepeace?"

Dempsey looked around to see that she was staring at him intently. He considered his answer. "Both," he admitted. "But not all of it was true."

Harry wondered which bits were false. The argument or the compliments? "What about when we were talking to that Erica? Was that me or Mrs Walker?"

Dempsey paused. He had no idea how he should respond. "Does it matter?" he asked, trying to evade the question. He knew he'd said the wrong thing when Harry looked away from him. "You're both beautiful," he added in a quieter voice. Harry looked up at him again. Was he imagining the hope on her face? The urge to touch her overwhelmed him and he traced the line of her face with the back of his hand. The moment seemed to stretch as they sat quietly in the car. "Let's go," he suggested when he could no longer take the silence, and they drove off through the darkness.


	4. Part 3

Harry was asleep. After Dempsey had dropped her off at home, she'd gone straight to bed. Her chest rose and fell, her gentle breathing the only sound in the dark room.

The phone ringing ripped through the silence and tore her from sleep; she jerked into a sitting position, looking around her slightly dazed. She put out her hand to answer the phone but as her hand touched the receiver it stopped ringing. She squinted at the clock. 1 o'clock. Too late for a social call. Who would be calling her now? The only person she could think would ring her was Dempsey.

She dialled his number, hoping she was right or at least that he was not yet asleep. It rang several times before he answered in a sleepy voice: "Yo."

"Did you just call me?" she asked, though she was fairly sure by now that he had not.

"Nah, I was asleep," he answered. "Musta been one of your other boyfriends," he added, echoing something she had said a while ago.

"Well, I have so many of them, I lose track," she teased. "Did I wake you up?" she asked, feeling slightly guilty.

"Yeah, but it don't matter. You can wake me up any time." She could practically hear the grin in his voice, and rolled her eyes. "It's probably your dad or somethin'."

"But why would Freddy be calling me this late unless there was something wrong? What if he's ill?" Panic gripped at her stomach.

"No, no, he'll be fine, Harry, don't listen to me. He'll be fine."

"But what if he's not? He's an old man, Dempsey." Harry bit her lip, worried for her father. "I think I'll ring him and make sure he's alright."

"Good idea," Dempsey replied. There was a beat of silence, then he said in a softer voice: "If there's anything wrong, call me, okay?"

Harry paused, touched. "Thank you," she said, and hung up.

She dialled her father's number; one of the servants answered, sounding less than pleased. "Hello?"

"Is Freddy there? Is he okay?" Harry asked, her stomach tightening in fear.

"Lord Winfield is in bed, he is perfectly fine," said the disapproving voice.

"Right…" Harry sighed, relieved. "Thank you. Goodbye." She put the phone down and frowned. Anonymous calls in the daytime was one thing, anonymous calls after dark quite another.

The phone rang again and she snatched it up. "What?" she snapped. There was a silence, and just as she was about to slam the phone down a male voice murmured, "I'm sorry I keep calling."

"Who is this?" she demanded.

"My name's Jack Baines. I…I need your help. I'm sorry it's so late but I don't know what else to do. Please help."

Any annoyance forgotten, Harry sat up a little straighter, her police brain already engaging despite the late hour. "Help with what?"

"It's about my daughter. She was attacked two weeks ago, by a dog, and the police think it was Sam but it wasn't, I know it wasn't. And if they find him they'll put him down and Sam will be devastated. Please help."

"Wait, who is Sam?" Harry asked, touched by his heartfelt plea but also thoroughly confused.

"Sam is my daughter, but she's blind and she has a seeing-eye dog who's called Sam as well."

"And you want me to prove that the dog is innocent?" she questioned.

"Yes, look I know it sounds ridiculous but my daughter loves that dog and I know I've probably really been annoying you over the last few days but I was so worried you'd say no. If they put Sam down I don't know what my daughter's going to do."

Harry thought for a moment. On the one hand, she wasn't supposed to take outside cases, the police had already found the dog to be guilty, and it was only a dog; but on the other hand, if she could stop the dog being put down wrongly it would make a blind girl very happy.

"I'm coming now."

--

Harry pulled up outside Jack Baines' house and walked up to the door. She'd dressed at top speed and rushed over to find out more about the two Sams.

A thin man with dark circles under his tired grey eyes opened the door before she could knock. He gave a tired smile and held out a hand. "I'm Jack Baines. Thank you so much for coming." Harry shook his hand then followed him through into a small living room. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate this," he continued, running a hand through his mousey brown hair. He looked as though he'd lost a lot of weight in a short amount of time; his clothes hung loosely from his body, as though they were desperately clinging onto him.

"So tell me more about the two Sams," Harry prompted.

"My daughter has been blind ever since she was born. A couple of years ago they let her get a seeing-eye dog to look after her. She was so excited, and it gave her so much freedom. She decided to give it the same name as herself so people would know they were an extension on each other.

"Two weeks ago she went out to the shops to get some shopping and she was attacked by a dog. They found her the next morning lying in the street." Jack seemed unable to speak for a couple of seconds. "She'd hit her head in a really bad spot on a wall and she was unconscious for three days. Her dog was found with her, acting aggressively and with blood all over his muzzle and teeth. They had to shoot him to get anywhere near Sam but they missed and he ran away.

"The first thing Sam did when she woke up was ask where her dog was. Nobody found him but the dog bites Sam had were from a Labrador, and as far as the police were concerned that meant Sam."

"But you don't think it is?" Harry said.

"No. Not for a second. Sam couldn't hear anything else but she's certain that he wouldn't do that, and I believe her. They've been together for a long time; they know each other, he's never done anything remotely aggressive before."

"What happens if I investigate this and find out it was Sam?" Harry asked gently, wanting him to accept it as a possibility before she agreed to anything.

"Then I'll accept whatever you find," Jack replied quietly, his eyes burning into hers. "I want you to find the truth, Ms Makepeace, not just prove his innocence. If it was him then it's probably best he's put down."

"I really shouldn't be doing this, if my boss finds out he'll be furious, but I'll do it anyway. For Sam."

--

_I'm sorry it's 22 minutes late and only about 1100 words but…actually, I don't really have an excuse. Just sorry, but as it's half term now you might get a bonus part this week instead of the usual one-a-weekend._


	5. Part 4

_Welcome to the final instalment of this episode. Have fun =)_

--

When Dempsey woke up the next morning his first thought was that his alarm was really, really loud. His second thought was that he was starving. As he sat up and rubbed his eyes to wake himself up, he remembered Harry's phone call from the night before. She hadn't rung him back, so he assumed that she'd rung her dad and he was fine.

He went into his bathroom, snagging a towel as he walked past. As he showered he got more concerned about Harry, wondering who was calling her. He hoped she wasn't in danger. She didn't appear to be afraid, but he knew her well enough to know that even if she was she wouldn't let it show.

By the time he got out of the shower he had decided to phone and ask her how she was, not wanting to wait until that evening when they had to go to the casino again. As he dialled her number he suddenly became aware of what he was doing. He'd never cared about a woman this much before, so that he couldn't wait a few hours to check if they were okay. As Harry picked up, a smile spread itself over his face.

"Hiya, Harry. Did you talk to your dad?"

Harry turned to lean against the table, looking out of her window as she thought about the two Sams and Jack. "Yes, he's fine. It was just my friend, trying to annoy me," Harry replied. She wasn't sure why she didn't tell him the truth.

"So you're alright?" he checked.

"I'm fine."

"Harry…" Dempsey began. He had no idea what he was going to say but Harry didn't seem to notice he had spoken.

"I have to go," Harry said after a moment. "I'll see you this evening. I'll be close to your house so I'll pick you up, okay?"

"Great. I'll see you later." He put the phone down. _I look forward to it…_

Harry put the phone down and finished applying her lipstick before grabbing her handbag and driving to Jack's house. He'd said he would introduce her to Sam this morning, so she could find out first-hand what had happened.

When Jack opened his front door to her he looked pleased to see her. "I was really worried you were going to change your mind," he said with a smile as he stepped back to let her in. "Sam's in the living room," he added, taking her through.

Sam Baines was a fairly short 21-year-old with dark brown hair and an unremarkable face. She wore dark glasses, although she was inside, with a black frame. She was sitting on the sofa twisting her hands nervously in her lap. Harry saw that all of her nails had been bitten.

"Hello, Sam." Harry tried to sound as friendly as she could, aware that Sam could not see her reassuring smile. "I'm Sergeant Harriet Makepeace."

"Hello," Sam replied, offering up her hand.

Harry shook it then sat down next to her, continuing: "Do you know why I'm here?"

Sam began to smile. "You're going to save Sam," she replied, pushing her shoulder-length hair behind her ear.

"Well, maybe. I'm going to find out what really happened. You'll just have to accept whatever I find out."

Sam shook her head. "It wasn't Sam," she said determinedly.

Harry decided to leave that issue for now, and asked: "So can you tell me exactly what you remember?"

"I went out to the shops to get something for dinner and on my way back…Well I don't remember exactly what happened, it's all kind of fuzzy. I just remember Sam's lead was pulled out of my hand, and then something bit my leg. I don't know what. I don't really remember anything else," she added apologetically.

"She was knocked over and hit her head," Jack put in. "She hit it on the wall."

"Do you remember hearing anything?" Harry questioned.

"I think I heard people talking," Sam replied, screwing up her face as she tried to remember. "But the doctor thinks I just imagined it because of when I hit my head."

"It's possible," Harry conceded. She paused to think, picturing the scene in her head. "What time was this?"

"About seven o'clock, I think," Sam answered.

Harry nodded, frowning in thought. She'd have to go to the street where it happened; it was a few weeks ago but there was a chance.

"Harriet, can I show you something?" Jack said after a moment.

"What is it?"

"Come outside," he requested, and led her out of the back door and into a small garden, wooden fencing all around and with unkempt grass underfoot. Jack took Harry to a shed in the corner. "Look in the window," Jack told her, and Harry did so, cupping her hands against the window.

The shed was dark but after a moment her eyes adjusted to the gloom. Lying on the floor on top of an old blanket was a golden Labrador.

"Is that…?"

"That's Sam," Jack told her, a nervous look in his eyes.

--

_Here ends episode 1 of Dogged Determination. A second will follow, beginning next weekend. I'm sorry you didn't get a bonus chapter and I'm sorry this one is so short but I have 3 tests in the next few days and I'm pretty sure I'm going to fail all three =(_


	6. Please note

First part of Dempsey and Makepeace 4:3, Dogged Determination 2 now up! 


End file.
